


Free as a bird

by Awenna



Series: Ineffable Husbands Week 2019 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bird metaphor, Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenna/pseuds/Awenna
Summary: Snippet of life after the Apocawasn't on one afternoon at St James' Park.





	Free as a bird

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 3 of the Ineffable Husbands Week with the prompt "Fall, Plummet, Dive". My brain decided to apply that to a bird feather falling from the sky, do that as you will. I ended up stopping my writing halfway through to research the colours of pigeon feathers.  
Enjoy!

Aziraphale was sat in St James’ Park, eating an ice cream and enjoying the light spring sun. The wind was but a soft breeze. Ducks were swimming (or is it floating) on the small pond in front of him.

He was waiting for Crowley to arrive. He was busy in the morning and for lunch, so they had decided to meet up later on in the afternoon to enjoy the weather and each other’s company.

Crowley was late, but it did not matter too much. Aziraphale knew he was coming, and he enjoyed watching humans having fun and grabbing life with both hands. They did not know how close they had been to destruction a few months ago. Some, more perceptive than others had, but they would not have been able to tell why they suddenly felt like living their life to the fullest, as if they had had a near-death experience. They did not know, but they could feel it.

Some people going through the park did not feel as full of life and enjoyment. They were anxious, depressed, or even simply stressed from a long work week or a family matter. Aziraphale was sending them little drops of home, making them feel a little more hopeful in the future, a little less alone.

As he was performing on such miracle, a dark figure sat next to him on the bench.

“Giving plenty of miracles today are you, angels?” said Crowley.

“Well I keep myself busy while waiting for you, you see. And they need it so why not help them if I can.”

Crowley was looking at Aziraphale with a soft look, full of love. Aziraphale answered with a smile and finished his ice cream [1].

“How was your morning?” Aziraphale started.

“Oh, you know, the usual. I went to that little neighbourhood in East London. There were kids playing in the small park there, mostly with a ball, but some were just sitting on the lawn pulling up grass and plucking flowers. I told them the different names of the plants there and showed them how to make a trap for mice and another for pigeons. A good day’s work,” Crowley answered.

Aziraphale giggled and shook his head. His Crowley would never change when it came to children.

They both settled on the bench and sat in companionable silence for a while. Happy to be in the other’s presence with no need to talk to be able to share and enjoy this moment. Just feeling that the other one was here was enough.

At some point, a small bird feather fell from the sky into Aziraphale’s lap. He looked up, but the bird was already gone and had flown away. It was grey and black, probably a pigeon. He took it and held it in the light. The light reflecting on the feather created some rather beautiful shading on it. Aziraphale was reminded how his own wings and of Crowley’s. They had wings, but they did not really use them much. Crowley could not fly for very long and there was always a risk someone should see them if one were to forget to miracle themselves invisible to onlookers. He sometimes envied the birds who could just fly away whenever they wanted and let themselves go, close by or far away. Some were stuck in cage, but the majority was free. He turned towards Crowley who was looking between Aziraphale and the feather with a question mark in his eyes.

“I was thinking about how I have often wished we were as free as birds to fly away as and when we wished.” He paused. “I have also realised that since we prevented the Apocalypse and are free from both Above and Below, the doors to our golden cages have opened and we are free as birds.”

“We are, angel,” answered Crowley softly. “Do you want to go and discover this new restaurant which opened a few streets from here recently?”

“I would love that!” responded Aziraphale as he stood up with a smile and that little twinkle in his eyes.

Crowley stood, put his hands in his pockets and, side by side, they started to walk towards their next destination. To a passer-by, it almost looked as if they were flying.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 It was not his first ice cream since sitting on that particular bench on this particular day. The exact number will stay hidden to the readers.  [ return to text ]
> 
> \---  
I hope you liked it. I was half inspired, half not knowing where I was going with it. But I really wanted to post something for day 3. I really want to come back and revisit the metaphor of Aziraphale and Crowley as caged birds. But that will be for another day.
> 
> As always leave a comment if you liked it and come talk to me on tumblr @dontbesoevil


End file.
